Queendegarten
by Thindy
Summary: Piper goes to school  #11 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "Queendegarten" (1/5)

RATING: A  
>CHARACTERS: Piper and the gang<p>

SUMMARY: It's time for Piper to begin school

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Go Team Go

**1**

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Toby it's time," my wife argued.

"No way. She's too young."

"To vote yes but not for this and you know it."

CJ and I had been arguing passionately for the past ten minutes about whether or not Piper was ready to begin Kindergarten. As you can see I am obviously against it. My wife however has a different opinion.

I took a small step forward and placed my hand on my hip. "She's not ready."

"She's not ready or you're not ready?" CJ gave me a sheepish grin. She had me and she knew it.

I sighed, "Can't we just skip this year? I mean what is she really going to miss? Eating glue?"

CJ relaxed a bit and smiled her beautiful smile; "I know this is hard for you Toby."

I began to moan, "You have no idea." I backed myself up to my recliner and flopped down sighing heavier this time.

"It's not like she's off to college."

I looked CJ's way, "Is this how you cheer people up? Because you suck at it."

CJ ignored my comment, a habit I have grown quite used to in the past year or so. "I'm going to take her school shopping tomorrow. Would you like to come with us?"

"Tomorrow? I haven't even agreed to this yet."

CJ puffed out a small mouth of air, "I hate to break it to you but whether you agree or not she's attending school. The decision isn't up to you. It's the law."

"The law?" I said mocking her.

"Yes. She is required to attend Kindergarten at her age."

"My nephew didn't start school until he was five," I argued.

"And Hogan started at the same age as Piper. She's four and a half and she fits the criteria because she was born within the beginning of the school year."

"Well that's just great," I said throwing my hands up for dramatic flair. If only her mother had just held on for seven more days I wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"What is it exactly that scares you Toby?" CJ asked me gently.

"I'm not scared about anything," I snapped back quickly.

"You lie about as well as your daughter," CJ replied as she turned to leave the room.

"I do not," I mumbled to myself.

**The next day**

"I'm going to school today," Piper sang as she entered the kitchen.

"No not today sweetie. Today we're going school shopping."

I was sitting at the table reading the paper while CJ was preparing breakfast. This was our regular Saturday routine. Keegan was still asleep so the house was pretty quiet.

"Why can't I go to school now?"

I moved the paper out of my view so that I could look at CJ while she was being quizzed by Washington's future reporter.

"Well," CJ began flipping over the pancakes. "Before you go to school you have to go shopping first for school clothes."

"So when we get back from shopping today I get to go to school?" Piper asked CJ.

CJ looked my way for help but I quickly put the paper in front of me again to block her view of me. I wasn't getting into this one. She was on her own. This whole school thing was her brilliant idea.

CJ walked over to the calendar that was hanging on our kitchen wall and pointed to today's date, "You see this date?"

Piper nodded her head, "Okay that is today's date." CJ then flipped the month of August over to September's and pointed to another date, "And this date here is the one where you will begin school."

Piper's smile faded as she began to realize what it was her mother was telling her, "You mean I has to wait a whole year before I can go to school?"

"Yes!" I practically shouted.

"No," CJ said at the same time I was saying yes. Piper spun around to me and CJ gave me a nasty look. I coughed to clear my throat. "Sorry I got excited," I said trying to cover up.

"About what Daddy?" My nosy child inquired. 

"Uh, uh I was excited because um, um," my eyes quickly darted across the newspaper. "Because dog food is on sale," I lied.

"Really?" Piper exclaimed her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "Daddy you should go and tell Barbie and Crikey about that. I bet they'd be excited too."

I nodded at Piper's suggestion, "Yeah I'll get right on that."

Piper turned her attention back to CJ, "How many days till I get to go to school?"

CJ went back to the calendar and counted, "19 including the weekends."

A huge smile overtook my child's face as she gasped, "19 days."

The phone rang and CJ answered it on her way back to the stove. From her end of the conversation I already knew what the outcome was. She had to go to work.

She hung up and looked at me sadly, "Please tell me that I'm not needed."

"No they just want me," she glanced down at Piper. "Oh baby Mommy is so sorry."

"Why?" Piper asked her confused.

"Because Mommy just got called into work and she has to go. So mommy can't take you shopping now."

Piper looked up at CJ with her big blue eyes, tears welling quickly. "But I need new clothes," she sniffled.

"I know you do baby. But you've got 19 days before school begins and that leaves a lot of time to go shopping still."

"I got an idea," Piper said suddenly happy.

"What?"

"Why doesn't Daddy take me?"

CJ started laughing, which I took as insulting. I began to fold the paper as she placed the pancakes on the table. She was still laughing.

"You find her suggestion amusing?"

"Oh come on Toby even you should be laughing at such a thought."

"Why? It's not like I'm new to them. They are my children too."

"Toby you have a hard enough time loading them into the car by yourself and now you think you're brave enough to bare the mall?"

I hadn't planned on taking Piper to the mall at all. But since CJ was suggesting that I couldn't do it I was even more determined to do so.

"Josh is coming over to help me work on the fence. I'll get him to come with me."

CJ began to laugh again, "Oh this is too much. You and Josh are going to take Piper and a 7 month old baby to the mall to shop for girl's clothes? Is there anyway you can have this recorded for my viewing pleasure?"

"Very funny CJ," I said with attitude.

"Just the idea of you and Josh alone going to a mall is amusing. Never mind adding two children to the mix."

"Don't you have to get ready for work?"

Piper filled her mouth with pancakes and tried to ask, "So who is taking me to shop?"

"I am," I replied digging into my own pancakes.

"I'll warn the mall ahead of time," CJ said winking at me.

I waited for her to look back at me and then I went out of character and stuck my tongue out at her. I'll show her how easy it is to shop for clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: "Queendegarten" (2/5)

RATING: A  
>CHARACTERS: Piper and the gang<p>

SUMMARY: It's time for Piper to begin school

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Go Team Go

**2**

CJ left almost two hours ago and it has been about that length of time that my daughter has been driving me insane with questions about the mall.

So when Josh finally rang my doorbell a little after noon I was probably a little too excited to see him.

"Thank God you're here," I cried out once I opened the door.

"Is he here? Is he here?" Piper screamed running down the staircase.

"If I had known I was going to get a welcome like this one I would have come earlier," Josh teased as he stepped inside.

Piper ran right into his arms and began to smother him with kisses, "I'm so happy you is finally here Uncle Josh."

"Well I'm glad I'm finally here too sweetie," Josh gave me a smile as he returned kisses on Piper's cheek.

I was in the process of feeding Keegan when Josh came to the door so I had brought him with me. He took that moment to lose interest in his bottle and started to fuss.

"Wow he's getting big," Josh observed.

"You think so?" I asked Josh while I worked on burping the baby. A few seconds later he belched.

"That he gets from CJ."

"Definitely," I agreed with a little laugh.

Josh put Piper back down and started to untie his shoe laces when Piper screamed, "STOP!"

Josh jerked his head up towards Piper wondering what he had done wrong. "Leave your shoes on we has to go out."

Now Josh looked at me for help. I took this time to take the baby back to the living room. "Oh no you don't," Josh called out after me.

I placed Keegan in his playpen and turned slightly to notice that Josh was standing not far from me, "If CJ catches you wearing your shoes in here she's going to kill you."

"If you don't tell me what trick you've got up your sleeve she's going to be too busy to worry about me."

"What do you mean?" I tried to ask innocently.

"Why can't I take my shoes off and why does your child think we're going out?"

"Cuz you guys are taking me to the mall for some new clothes shopping," Piper blabbed.

Josh closed his eyes and swallowed. I pointed to Piper, "You go get your shoes and jacket on and you," I pointed to Josh, "Stay just where you are." Josh was slowly trying to back up towards the front door.

"You said you needed help on your fence man you never said anything about shopping," Josh said with his hands raised.

"There's been a slight change in plans."

"Oh no no no no. I don't do malls."

"It won't take long. How hard can it be to pick out some clothes for a four year old?"

"I don't know and I don't plan on learning either."

"Josh I can't do it alone. I need your help."

"Here's some help. Stop procreating. It's causing me too many troubles with my ulcer."

I laughed at Josh, "You don't have an ulcer."

"My point exactly. If I go to the mall with you and Piper I'm going to wind up with one." Josh looked over at the playpen at Keegan, "What are you doing with him?"

"I figured I'd tie him up out back until we got home. What do you think I'm going to do Josh. I'm going to bring him with us."

"Toby I can't go to the mall with you. I don't even go for myself. Since eBay was invented I haven't had a reason too"

"You'll be fine Josh. I'll have Piper hold your hand so you don't get lost."

"Oh God," he said gulping. "Does CJ know about this?"

"Of course she does. And she doesn't think we can do it. So we have to show her how wrong she is."

"No we don't. Toby she's right with this one. Listen to the woman she's smart."

"Oh I see. Suddenly you're a supporting member of CJ's team now are you?"

"When it comes to this you bet your ass."

"Look at it this way. Atleast now you don't have to help me work on the fence."

"I wasn't planning on that either. I was just going to drink your beer and supervise."

Keegan started to cry so I scooped him back up and handed him to Josh, "Well you can still supervise."

I left the room and went upstairs to get ready. I heard Josh yell, "This isn't fair. You always get me here on false pretenses. There should be a law against this. You're seriously running our friendship over very thin ice."

Piper was ready to go and after I threw my watch on and grabbed the diaper bag I headed back downstairs. Josh was still standing where I had left him with Keegan in his arms. He was also holding the dog's leash.

"We have a baby carrier for him."

"It's for her," Josh said pointing at Piper.

I took Keegan from him and put his little summer jacket on and then grabbed my keys. "Okay we're ready to go."

Piper took hold of Josh's hand and lead him out the minivan, "Oh you've got to be kidding me. I'm not going in that kiddy mobile. If we're going to go let's atleast take my car."

"We can't. The car seat is in the van."

"Well I'm riding in the front then," he said more to Piper than to me. She just stuck her tongue out at him. That was my girl.

I loaded the kids up and hopped into the driver's seat and started the van up. "What mall are we going to anyway?"

"Winners," I answered.

"Winners?" Josh repeated.

"Yeah why?"

"Why? Oh no reason. It's just that we're going to look like a bunch of losers but if you don't mind who am I to complain," Josh reached over and flicked the air-conditioning on and then sat back.

I sighed and put the van into drive and on we went for our trip to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: "Queendegarten" (3/5)

RATING: A  
>CHARACTERS: Piper and the gang<p>

SUMMARY: It's time for Piper to begin school

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Go Team Go

**3**

I parked as close as I could and Josh and I stepped out of the van. "Can you get Keegan out of his car seat?" I asked Josh.

Piper was already out before I had the car in park. She was so excited about going shopping that I sort of felt bad for her. I can't imagine any little girl really wanting to go with their father and his grumpy friend instead of her mother.

I opened the back of the van and pulled out Keegan's baby buggy. Josh came around and stopped when he caught what I was doing. "What the hell is that for?"

"Josh, it's Keegan's buggy. What? Did you really think I'd let you use the leash?"

"But it's so big and gawky. People are going to notice us."

"So what? I happen to have a baby that requires it. I can see them making fun if I was sticking you in it," I reached for my son and got him all snug in the buggy.

"I'm not pushing that thing," Josh said leaning his hand against the vehicle.

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't going to ask you then," I winked and slammed the back door of the van. I took hold of the buggy with my left hand and Piper with the right and started towards the mall.

Josh glanced around him and put his sunglasses on. I just laughed at him. "This isn't Winners."

"What gave it away Josh? The big sign that said Wal-Mart?"

"But I thought you said we were going to Winners?"

"I changed my mind. You know I haven't seen one guy in all of the commercials they show. So I figured it was probably a chick store and Wal-Mart was safer."

Josh nodded his approval, "I'm with ya."

We walked into Wal-Mart and Piper immediately began to squirm from my grip. "I don't think so," I said picking her up and placing her in the shopping cart provided for by the mall.

Piper began to whine, "Honey I love you but if you act up in anyway and make this a horrible experience for Daddy I'm going to take you home right now. And instead of getting some new clothes I'm going to make your clothes out of mommy's ugly curtains."

Piper stopped her whining and Josh released a small chuckle. "Jesus Toby I don't think she's going to act up again until she's atleast 20."

"Really? Shoot I was going for 30." I looked above at the signs and spotted the kids clothing section. "Is it just baby buggies that you're afraid of or do shopping carts count as well?" I needed Josh to take either Keegan or Piper because I couldn't do them both.

A tall blonde with legs as long as the West Wing itself stopped by and began baby talking with Keegan. This attracted Josh's attention and he took front and center of Keegan and his buggy. "Well hello there," Josh drawled.

"This way," I said not turning around to Josh and heading for the kids section.

"Here we are," I said as we approached the girls area. I grabbed hold of a purple dress with sequins and held it up for Piper. "What do you think of this sweetie?"

Piper plugged her nose. Even Josh made a face, "Ugh that's horrible."

I sighed. Maybe this wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. I searched the rack and pulled out a pink dress with billowy sleeves and ruffles at the bottom.

"For the love of God Toby she's not going to prom," Josh said taking the item out of my hands and putting it back.

I sighed again and then removed Piper from the shopping cart, "What are you doing that for? She was safe where she was?"

"Josh I can't pick out every dress and hold it up for her to turn her nose down at. It'd be a lot easier if I just let her pick the damn things out herself."

"But she's loose," he began to panic.

I shook my head and followed Piper around to the next group of dresses. She picked out a plaid jumpsuit and handed it to me. I stood there while she picked out various items placing each one into my arms which were getting full.

I glanced down at the latest item which was a yellow blouse and noticed that it was a size 4. The dress before that was a size 8. "Hold on just a second hon," I placed the items into the cart and started to go through them.

"What's wrong? We had a rhythm going here. We were close to being done," Josh asked paranoid.

"We're not almost done. I'm just getting started," Piper told Josh who looked as if he was going to break out into a sweat.

"She's got all these clothes but none of them are her size," I explained.

"Well then take the ones that are her size and put the others back," Josh replied.

I jerked myself upwards and stared at Josh, "What?" he asked me cautiously.

"I just realized something."

"What?" Josh asked once more.

"I don't have a clue what size she is."

"Please tell me you're kidding me. You don't even know what size your own kid is?"

"I've never had to buy her clothes. All of the clothes she owns she got from CJ, Abbey and Donna. I don't have the slightest clue."

Josh walked around Piper holding his finger to his mouth, "Eight," he announced proudly.

"Eight?" I repeated with a lot of doubt.

"Yeah eight. She looks like an eight."

"So what we're going to just guess here?" I asked flinging the yellow blouse in my hands.

"Do you have any better ideas Mr. I don't know what size my own child is?"

Another sigh out of what would be many to come. I spun Piper around and tried to check her tag at the back. "What are you doing daddy?"

"I'm looking for you tag sweetie."

"Well? (pause) What is she?" Josh asked.

I began to get paranoid when I couldn't find it. "I can't find it." I started to search again.

"What do you mean you can't find it? It should be right at the back of the collar," Josh took hold of Piper as well and started searching for the tag.

"Toby it's not here. She doesn't have a tag Toby. She's tagless"

"Well don't panic," I ran my hand over my head. "Uh Piper sweetie, where is your tag?"

She pulled away from us both and turned around to face us, "Mommy taked it out."

"Why? Why would CJ do that? I bet she did it to drive us nuts," Josh said quickly.

"No she dids it because it scratches me and I doesn't like it," Piper told us.

"So what do we do now?" Josh asked.

"Well we'll have to measure her I guess."

"Oh yeah right of course. Okay I'll just wait here while you go and pull one out of your ass."

Piper giggled, "You sweared."

I glared at Josh, "Yes Uncle Josh did a bad thing. Didn't you UNCLE Josh?" I said emphasizing Uncle.

Josh got my hint and said, "I'm sorry Piper. I shouldn't have said that."

Piper shrugged, "That's okay Uncle Josh. Daddy has said much worsted words before and mommy yells at him too."

"I've got an idea. You stay here with Keegan I'm going to take Piper over to the dressing rooms. I'm sure there is someone there with a measuring tape who could help us."

Piper and I left Josh and went over the change rooms where we found a nice middle aged woman named Alice who was more than happy to help me out.

"Can you remove your t-shirt darling," Alice asked Piper.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Piper can you please do as the nice lady asked?"

"No," she whispered.

Alice smiled at me and held out her measuring tape, "I can't measure you properly darling if you keep your shirt on. I promise I'll be fast and it won't hurt a bit."

"No," Piper said a little louder this time.

"Piper," I said sternly. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't co-operate with Alice.

Piper walked over to me and I knelt down so she could whisper, "I can't show a stranger my boobies."

I tried hard not to laugh but I did just a tad. "Honey it's okay. She's not a stranger. Her name is Alice," I pointed to Alice's nametag. "And Daddy is right here and he's not going to let anything happen to you I promise."

Piper considered what I had said and finally removed her shirt. Alice smiled as she began to measure Piper. "She's a size 5," Alice said standing back up. She helped Piper put her shirt back on.

"Please tell me that will be the same for the pants because I'm not sure if I can get her to drop those without another fight."

Alice laughed and stroked Piper's curls, "She should be a five all around. But to be on the safe side you might want to have her try on a few pairs of pants to see how they fit."

"Thank you very much for your help," I offered my hand to Alice.

"It was my pleasure Sir. It was nice meeting you Piper," she said with a larger smile than before.

"Nice to meet you too Alice," Piper said taking hold of my hand.

We went back to where Josh was talking to a brunette this time about Keegan. The lady left and Josh said, "My God this baby is a chick magnet."

"That's why CJ and I had him," I winked at Josh. "She's a size 5 so let's get these clothes back to the rack and find the same ones in the appropriate size."

Josh put the clothes back while Piper found new clothes and I replaced the ones in the wrong sizes. When we were finished there we went back to the change rooms and Piper went inside and tried on the pants. They were a good fit so we were now off to the socks and underwear department.

The socks were a breeze, the underwear however were not. Piper refused to pick out anything while Josh and I were watching.

"Piper, daddy's going to see them when he pays for them."

"Turn around," she demanded.

Josh and I both turned around as we were told while Piper picked out underwear. "Okay I'm done."

"Alright we're done," Josh said clapping his hands.

"No we still has to get me shoes," Piper told him.

"Of course. You can't start kindergarten without a new pair of shoes," Josh said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: "Queendegarten" (4/5)

RATING: A  
>CHARACTERS: Piper and the gang<p>

SUMMARY: It's time for Piper to begin school

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Go Team Go

**4**

"These look nice," I mentioned to Piper while I held up a pair of baby blue and pink running shoes.

"They doesn't have laces though," Piper pointed out.

"I know they don't. They're velcro. They're perfect for you."

Piper turned her nose up at the shoes and Josh decided to put his two cents in, "Toby I wouldn't even make her wear those. They're ugly."

"They are not," I said feeling as though I had to defend the sneakers.

"Daddy I can't go to school with velcro shoes. All the other kids will laugh at me."

"Hey," Josh said sternly and then went back to his usual annoying tone, "If any of those kids laugh at you, you just give them a good one upside their small little heads."

I gave Josh a dirty look, "That's a great thing to teach her Josh. That's all I need is having her expelled on her first day for beating up the children."

"I'm just trying to help," he replied holding his hands up as though he was in the midst of being robbed.

"Well go help over in the pots and pans section. I've got this area under control."

Keegan began to fuss and Josh went over to take care of him while I tried to convince my child to choose these pink and blue shoes.

"I tolds you Daddy I doesn't like them. I want shoes with laces and farkles."

"Sparkles," I corrected. For some reason she was still having a problem with that word. "And they don't make running shoes with sparkles on them."

"Yes they do," she argued and went over to where a pair just happened to be sitting.

"Good God," I mumbled as she handed me the running shoes with a massive amount of sparkles.

"Piper these are ugly," I said giving the shoes a good once over.

"They is not. They are pretty," Piper grabbed the shoes back from me. Keegan was still crying and Josh was doing his best to make him stop.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught him making funny faces and making his Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal dance across his stroller.

"I give up," Josh said with exhaustion. "I can't get him to stop crying."

"Give him his nookie. That always makes him calm down when he is being fussy."

"I'm sorry his what?" Josh asked me.

"His nookie," I repeated slowly so that Josh could grasp the English I was speaking.

He looked at me dazed and Piper said, "It's the blue round thing mommy and daddy use to make Keegan shut up."

I looked at Piper with a tad bit of surprise and then felt like I needed to defend CJ and myself. "Not all the time," I said barely above a whisper.

Josh began to search the stroller and looked back up at me with panic sinking in, "I can't find it."

"What do you mean you can't find it? Look again."

I went back to arguing with Piper while Josh searched once more, "It's not here Toby," he said with terror in his voice. "What do I do? What do I do? I lost the wookie."

"It's a nookie," I said facing Josh.

"Look you call it what you want and I'll call it what I want. And right now I'm calling it the wookie and the wookie is gone."

Keegan still continued to cry, "Stick your finger in his mouth."

"Stick my fingers where?" Josh asked not liking the sound of what I was suggesting.

"He's teething Josh. Just put your finger in his mouth and he'll calm down."

"I'm not sticking my fingers in his mouth. You do it."

"I'm busy Josh. Unless you'd rather argue with her," I asked pointing to Piper.

Josh turned around and placed his finger near Keegan's mouth. As Keegan was about to close his lips around Josh's finger, Josh pulled back.

He hesitated once more and then continued to place his finger in the baby's mouth. Again he pulled back when he saw Keegan reach for it.

"For Christ's sake Josh. He's a baby not Jaws."

"Hey I'm new at this kind of stuff and you're freaking me out," he cried as he finally stuck his finger in Keegan's mouth. Keegan was finally silent.

"Hey this actually works," Josh said pleased with himself.

Piper handed me a pair of black saddle like shoes, "I want these ones Daddy."

"Okay but first we need to make sure they fit," I motioned for Piper to take a seat on the small bench that was in the aisle. I removed her sandals and put the black shoes on.

"They're too small sweetie."

"Well just keep squeezing until they go on. I like these ones."

"That's just silly Piper. You can't wear shoes that are too small for your feet."

"But I want these ones," she whined and bounced on the seat kicking her legs all about.

"Excuse me," I said to my daughter raising my voice. "But whatever you're thinking of doing in order to get your own way I would seriously reconsider."

"I want them," she began and then looked at my expression. "Please?"

"Ouch," Josh cried.

I glanced his way and he was shaking his index finger in the air, "What's wrong?"

"He bit me!"

I lowered my head so that Josh couldn't see that I was laughing. "What's so funny?"

I looked up at Josh and I couldn't answer him I was laughing so hard.

"Oh yeah it's all fun and games until someone gets bitten," he cried out dramatically.

This only made me laugh harder. "I'm sorry," I said after another minute had gone by.

Josh rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and waited for me to stop laughing at him. This was extremely difficult on my part.

"What happened Uncle Josh?"

"Your brother bit me. I was only trying to help him out and he bit me."

Piper giggled at pointed at Josh, "Ha ha."

"I'm sorry that Keegan gummed you Josh I really am."

Josh shook his head, "No Toby he bit down on my finger like I was his damn dinner. If he had broken the skin I would have reason to have him put down."

"Josh he doesn't even have teeth yet. Trust me you were gummed. And you wouldn't have grounds to have him destroyed considering he isn't an animal but an eight month old child. Now pull yourself together man because this is too funny."

I broke out in laughter again as I watched this grown man standing before me with his finger held high in the air as if it were bleeding profusely and he was trying to keep it elevated for the paramedics when they arrived.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this…..where the hell do I go to find another wookie?"

I pointed to the baby area, "Over there. But Josh should you run into trouble and you feel like you need to talk to an employee please don't ask for a wookie, ask for a pacifier. Or else she's going to give you Chewbacca and probably some strange but well deserved looks."

"Keegan and I will be right back," Josh said trying to appear offended.

Piper was already back on the bench waiting for me clutching the black shoes to her chest. "Okay I'm going to see if they have those shoes that you so desperately want in your size alright?"

"Okay," she said suddenly a bit happier.

I came back with the shoes in the right size. I helped Piper put them on and she clicked her way up and down the aisle wearing a huge smile. I smiled as I watched her.

"You really do like them don't you?"

"Oh yes," she exclaimed. "They click together just like Dorothy's."

"Who's Dorothy?"

"She's the girl from the Wizard of Oz."

"Ahh," I replied as it all made sense to me now. "Well how about we put those shoes into the cart and go help Uncle Josh before he loses his mind and takes the store hostage?"

"But what about the sparkle shoes?"

"I'm one step ahead of you. I've already got them in the cart. I'm exhausted Piper and I just don't have it in me anymore today to argue with you."

Piper took my hand and looked up at me with her blue eyes, "Let's go home daddy so we can put you down for a nap."


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: "Queendegarten" (5/5)

RATING: A  
>CHARACTERS: Piper and the gang<p>

SUMMARY: It's time for Piper to begin school

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Go Team Go

***FIVE***

**A Few Days Later**

Piper drummed her small little fingers on what should have been her new desk on the first day of school. She sighed a little louder than she normally would have but her patience was beginning to wear thin.

After waiting a few more minutes she had decided enough was enough and went up to her new teacher.

She tapped Mrs. Turner on her waist and waited for the teacher to acknowledge her. She did shortly after she was finished comforting a little boy who was nervous on his first day.

"Yes sweetie?"

"My name is Piper and I asked him nicely like you said and he still won't get out of my seat."

Mrs. Turner smiled at the small child and glanced in the direction of Piper's desk, "I see. Well how about you take that desk right over there?" She pointed off to the right where there was a desk unoccupied.

Piper followed her lead and then looked back at her teacher shaking her head, "That won't work."

"No?" Mrs. Turner asked afraid that the child was right.

"I think you're going to have to tell him yourself to get out of my desk. I think that's the only way."

"You know what? I think you may be right," Mrs. Turner smiled at Piper and walked towards her desk.

"I'm sorry but this desk belongs to Piper and she'd appreciate it if you would give it back to her."

"You heard her, adios buddy," Piper said hiding behind Mrs. Turner and holding her thumbs up in the air.

"Mr. Ziegler please, what kind of example are you setting for the children?" Mrs. Turner asked me.

Quietly I responded, "I don't want to leave just yet."

"I understand that Sir but you can at least give the child her seat back."

"Yeah daddy. Give the child my seat back," Piper said bravely although she was still hiding behind her teacher.

I looked up at Mrs. Turner for support. She gave me a polite smile in return. "I know the first day is hard Mr. Ziegler. But I think as you can see Piper is very eager to give this new situation a try."

"That's what scares me."

Mrs. Turner was about to respond when she glanced towards the door, smiled her pearly whites once again and took Piper with her as she made her way back to the front of the classroom.

I closed my eyes knowing full well who was behind me and making their way towards where I stay sitting stuck in this extremely petite desk.

"Toby Zachary Ziegler," my wife said sternly from behind. I didn't turn around. Not out of fear or anything, I am just seriously stuck here.

"What are you still doing here? You were due back at the office a half hour ago," CJ asked while glancing at her watch. She twisted it around and then looked at me for an answer.

"Piper needed me."

"That's bull and you know it. Come on let's go."

"How can you be so cold? Our daughter needs us."

"Toby if I even believed that for one second you know I'd be here for her. But she doesn't. What she needs is for us to leave her alone so she can learn some independence."

"Oh sure. Let's give her some independence and before we know it she'll be married with three kids living in a different state and full of excuses as to why she can't come and visit," I snapped back.

"Toby this is Kindergarten and she is only four. I think we still have a few years left before she up and marries on us. You know what? I think it's you who actually needs to learn some independence."

"Don't be foolish," I replied.

"I'm serious Toby. We both left this school together after wishing Piper good luck. And you were supposed to follow behind me. And low and behold don't I discover that you are nowhere around me and I turn around and come back here to find you in the exact place I knew I would."

"Maybe you're psychic," I said sarcastically.

"Maybe Toby. But I can tell you right now you're being pathetic. Now I don't have time for this and neither do you. Now grease your ass out of that seat and say goodbye to your daughter."

I looked up at CJ with pleading eyes but all she said was, "Now!" CJ left me there and went over to speak with Mrs. Turner and to give Piper another hug and a set of lipstick smeared kisses.

I had lost the battle. I was being evicted from the very spot where I just wanted to sit and be with my child. Who knew that something as little as your child's first day of school could be so emotional and heartbreaking all at the same time?

"Finally," CJ said as she realized I was now standing beside her and not looking like the fool I was still sulking in Piper's desk.

"It's about time daddy," Piper said as she came over and gave me a hug. I held onto her for as long as she would let me. Which wasn't too long and then she began to wiggle out of my grasp.

"I love you so much," I whispered to her. I tapped her softly on her nose, which made her giggle. That always made her giggle.

"I love you too daddy. Now you have to go," she said pushing me softly on my chest.

"Again I apologize for his behaviour," CJ was saying to Mrs. Turner.

"That's quite alright Mrs. Ziegler. I have one at home just like him."

"What am I a dog?" I asked both women.

"Tell her you are sorry for disrupting her class," CJ ordered me.

I gave a nervous laugh. Was she serious? And then I caught a glimpse of her expression and I quickly extended my hand to Mrs. Turner and offered her my apology.

CJ began to pull on me towards the door. I tried to look back to say goodbye to Piper but CJ came out of nowhere with superhero strength and wouldn't let me.

Before I reached my car CJ yelled over, "Just for the record I'll be the one taking Keegan to school on his first day…..alone!"

I sulked all the way to my car.

The END


End file.
